


Five Times Vecchio and Thatcher Kissed

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Five Times Vecchio and Thatcher Kissed

1\. The first time Ray took lunch to the Consulate. It was nothing fancy, just a sandwich and some soup, but she looked so pleased and pleasantly surprised, as if it was something new to her. She was standing there in her power-suit (Ray has a thing for women in power-suits), and that combination of strong and vulnerable was too much for him. He slid an arm around her waist and pulled her in and kissed her. She kissed back for a good minute and Ray felt like a damn knight.

2\. The time Ray remembered Fraser's advice. Ray stopped by the Consulate to see if Benny and Kowalski wanted to do dinner, and Meg was in her dress uniform. Ray kind of rocked back on his heels and gave her his best grin, quirking an eyebrow at her. "You look good in red." Kowalski was standing next to him and he inhaled sharply (Kowalski's a good detective, but isn't always too swift on the uptake when it comes to one Meg Thatcher). Meg just gave him a polite smile back and continued on her way. Kowlaski's eyes practically popped from his head when she turned around and gave Ray a fast kiss, sweet and slow and full of promise, then walked away cool as Canada.

3\. The first time they experimented with bondage. There must be something about strong women, because she was the one to suggest it, and she wanted to be tied up first. Ray used his best silk ties, because one does not settle for cheap fabrics with a woman like Meg. She was tied-up and naked and hot and she had this daring look in her eyes, and Ray just started kissing her, over and over again until she wanted it so bad she was growling out orders, which was kind of what Ray wanted all along.

4\. The second time they experimented with bondage. She had him sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, straddling him and teasing him, brushing her lips against his, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and trousers, then planting kisses down his neck until he was begging for it, which was what she wanted all along.

5\. The time Ma was in the hospital. It turned out to be a minor heart thing, not what they thought at first, but it was hours before they the doctors were sure enough to let them know. Meg came as soon as she got Ray's message and sat patiently while Ray was the reassuring big brother and uncle. When they finally got the news everyone else started filing down the hall to go see Ma, and Ray let himself be pulled into her arms and let his head fall onto her shoulder, before giving her a slow, grateful kiss and walking with her, hand in hand, behind his family.


End file.
